Moon Tide
by BellaCullenHeir
Summary: Life after Breaking Dawn. The volturi have gone, Bella is safley a Vampire, and she has the rest of eternety to spend with Edward and Renesmee-or does she?
1. Prologue

Prologue Prologue

From across the clearing, Ciaus smiled at me. It was not a pleasant smile-If I had been human, it would have sent shivers up my spine. He never took his eyes off me, it was as if we were the only ones there. Then I realised; it had all been a trap. He didn't care about the others, he only wanted to make sure that my last action was defending them.

A growl taw up my throat and erupted. It even startled me. It was a growl of warning, and if I had been on the receiving end of it, I would not be hanging around. But Ciaus just laughed.

I wished I had been given a little more time. Enough time to see my daughter to grow up, to tell her I loved her, and I always would, to say a proper goodbye to Edward, to tell him to take care of Renesmee, and not seek revenge. I hadn't even had a chance to tell him that I loved him for one last time.

I strengthened my shield around me, then, knowing that this action would surely be my last, I Jumped, snarling, never taking my eyes off him.

Some where deep in the forest, a wolf howled.


	2. Chapter 1

1: Spork

**1: Spork**

It was a strange day… well, as strange as it can get at the Cullen's house, despite the fact that we were all Vegetarian Vampires, living in the dismal and dreary town of Forks, Washington, where it was over as 360 days of the year, because Vampires sparkled like diamonds in the sun. Alice was bouncing, Jasper was being Sensitive (To emotions), Edward was playing with my hair, now and again shooting annoyed glances at Emmett, probably uncomfortable with what he was thinking, I was playing with my and Edward's half-vampire, Half-human daughter, Renesmee (Or as everyone had taken to calling her "Nessie") and the gorgeous Rosalie was doing her hair (you should see her outfit I doubt anyone could look that hot)

"When are you ever honest Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I'm always honest," Emmett said happily. Jasper laughed and Emmett glared his evil glare.

"Emmett you're lying now I can feel it" stated Jasper looking particularly pleased with him.

"Shut up Jasper, or I'll poke you with my Spork," Emmett retorted.

"A what?" Jasper asked incredulously.

"A Spork. Its cross between a spoon and a fork, where you been living Jasper" Edward said, rolling his eyes

"Ooooh, I'm so scared of Emmett's nasty spoon thingy" Jasper replied sarcastically, glaring at Edward, who smiled unwarily, and continued his playing with my hair.

"It's a Spork," Emmett jabbed him with it, it snapped. "Noooo! George!"

"George?" I asked, puzzled. To be honest, I didn't have a clue what they were fighting about, but with Alice telling the future, Edward reading the thoughts everyone (Except me) didn't want him to see, Jasper controlling your every emotion, and me, being a shield, making everyone else's powers useless, you got used to being clueless.

"Emmett's pet Spork" Alice explained cheerily.

"You knew," Emmett accused Alice "you knew this would happen"

"Of course" she shrugged

"You murderer" Emmett sobbed cradling the remains of 'George'

"Aw poor Emmett," Rosalie said. "Here have mine"

"You gotta love Rosalie," Emmett whispered to me. "As long as don't you break her curling tongs," he added, as an after thought. "She locked me out of the house for a week!"

"God, your not still on about that are you?" Edward said, having heard Emmet's thoughts.

"It hurt when she attacked me with them," Emmett whined in defence.

"Awww, poor sensitive Emmett," I cooed, "Locked out of the big, white play house by the big, bad Rosalie." I quickly looked across the room at Rosalie. I was worried she would be offended, but she just laughed. We weren't the _best _of friends, but we were getting there, although, I must admit, the whole incident with Nessie had brought us together a lot more.

"I shall name thee Fred Weasley." Emmett said proudly, ignoring my comment.

"Poor Fred. You would have a twin, you know, but Jasper-" He glared across the room at Jasper at this point-" Broke your brother George!"

Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"You should apologise; poor Fred no longer has a twin"

"But I thought it was Fred Weasley who died?" Alice said, confused.

"Noooo! My life is a lie!!" Emmett screamed, a little too loud, and Carlisle pocked his head round the kitchen door, to check that we hadn't ripped each other to pieces.

"Erm," Emmett looked at his siblings for help. They sat there looking at him expectantly, all except Alice of course.

"I was told that… that Mike was a girl" He thought up quickly, satisfied this was a good enough lie.

Alice was laughing. Oh course she had seen this.

"Alice, did you see that?" Rosalie asked.

"No, it's what happens next" she replied trying to stifle a giggle.

"What?" Emmett demanded, intensely curious.

"Don't worry nothing bad" She laughed again.

Emmett stared at Edward for help, who just looked at Alice, his face in deep concentration, and burst out laughing, now in the same level of hysterics as Alice.

Renesmee placed her tiny hand on my face, and showed me her daddy and Auntie laughing. I just shrugged. She was as clueless as I was.

Just then, Esme walked through the door, laden down with hundreds of shopping bags.

"Bella!" she called. "I thought you might want some more clothes, since you and Edward seem to have made such a quick job of destroying all your excising ones."

I groaned.

Stifling laughter, Alice danced to the door, and relieved Esme of half of the bags.

"Apologise, now!" Emmett cried at Jasper. Resuming their previous conversation.

"Sorry _Fred_," Jasper emphasised the word.

Emmett opened his mouth to reply, but I cut across him.

"You better not behave like this at my wedding," I warned Emmett and Jasper, "Or you just wait till I'm a vampire!"

Alice returned then, stopping Jaspers's retort, which, by the looks of Edwards's face, was not very polite.

Alice was carrying a little, black glasses case. Edward immediately burst out laughing. Emmett glared at him, then turned back to Alice, in time to see her push a little red button on the base of the case, then the lid popped open!

I gasped! This was the best thing since sliced bread! Though what made sliced bread so brilliant was beyond me.

Emmett seamed to have the same thought, for he stood up, knocking the table flying forwards and his chair flinging back into me in his haste and snatched the case out of her hands. If being a Vampire hadn't completely improved my reactions and strength (I caught the chair on my little finger) I would have been chair pulp.

Emmett closed the lid and pushed the little button softly, so as not to break it. It opened! He jumped up and down yelling in excitement before running to Jasper,

He clicked the button again, which opened with a loud, "POP!" He screamed excitedly, jumping up and down, and knocking over a very expensive looking bright pink vase.

Emmett was standing next to me one second, then gone the next.

"OH MY GOD!! POP!" I heard Emmett suddenly scream like a little girl, high pitched voice and all.

Suddenly Emmett came running back. "POP!!" he screeched at Jasper as he opened the glasses case.

I couldn't repress it any longer. I burst out laughing. Edward, seeing that my concentration had failed, obviously gave up trying to hold his, and fell on the floor in hysterics.

"POP" Emmett screamed again, but from behind me this time, making me shriek out of surprise, and Rosalie and Edward glare. I hadn't even seen him move.

Edward seemed to read my expression, and, still glaring at Jasper and Emmett, said "You'd better get used to it. That's what it's like being a Cullen!"

"Great," I groaned. As if eternal damnation wasn't enough, I had to but up with Emmett creeping up behind me, and scaring out of my skin every couple of minutes.

"Emmett, I want a go" Jasper whinnied like a little kid.

"No its mine" he said turning round, just as Jasper started trying to grab it of him.

Jasper was just about to jump onto Emmett's back, when one pale, white hand grabbed the back of his blue, cotton T-shirt.

"Jasper Hale," Alice commanded, in such a good imitation of our head teacher, that I took a double take. "You are 22, not 2. Now, if Emmett wants to behave like a distraught five year old, then that's his problem, but surely _you _know better?"

Jasper seamed to be affected greatly by Alice's stern emotions, for he plonked him self down next to her looking very grumpy.

"Sorry," he muttered. Alice seamed to feel bad about this, so she put her hand on his face and kissed him full on the lips. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister.

I, however, was stunned. There was such a strong feeling of love radiating from Jasper, that I couldn't help it. I reached up and kissed Edward lightly on the lips.

"Em, em. Jasper?" Rosalie called, waking Jasper from his deep kiss.

"Sorry," Jasper replied, and I immediately felt my emotions come back to normal.

Everyone except Emmett, who was so wound up in the playing of his glasses case that he had not noticed the Kiss-athon going on in his adopted Parents living room, rolled their eyes.

Instead, Emmett cried "I've got an idea!" At that same moment, Alice's face went blank, and I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Everyone was silent, including Emmett.

I was worried. What was Alice seeing? Was it good, or bad? Was it Charlie? _Jacob? _Oh god.

Just then, snapping me out of my trance, Alice laughed, and Edward relaxed beside me.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "_What did you see?_"

"It doesn't matter, my love," Edward soothed in his soft, velvet voice. "You'll soon find out!" He laughed again. I sulked.

Honestly, when Jacob came to look after Nessie, I was going to kick some serious Vampire butt!

I was just about to publicise my warning to the Cullen world, when suddenly, I felt a wave of calm spreading through my body. Jasper.

I glared across the room at Jasper, who smiled back cheerily, continuing to mess with my emotions. I strengthened my shield, and Jasper's expression immediately became annoyed. I just smiled, flashing my brilliant, white teeth.

"Back to my idea," Emmett called. He suddenly lent down and picked his pet Spork "Fred"- or was it George? I honestly had no clue -up from beside me. I thought he was leaning down to pick me up, so growled, and twisted Emmett's arm round, until he said,

"Hey, Bella…OOWWW!"

Edward and Jasper laughed identically. Emmett now had a permanent scowl stuck on my face, while I just went on laughing. I was still getting used to my abnormal strength. It would disappear after a year or two, but in the mean time, I was making use out of betting the hell out of Emmett in an arm wrestle.

Emmett's cough brought me back to reality. Emmett winked at me, before placing the Fred neatly in the glasses case, and shutting the lid. He then waved his hands around magically like a magician revealing a rabbit from a hat, and pushed down the little, red button. He opened his mouth, ready to shout "DA! DA!" But he never got the words out.

He glowered down at the glasses case and it's, now closed, lid. Angry that it had not worked, he pressed the button again. The lid remained closed. Furiously, he tried to force the case open with his brutal strength.

When he realised that it was _not_ going to open, he sat down on the white leather sofa and I heard a couple of the springs groan on protest.

"Fred." He sobbed. "My dearest Fred. What have I done to you!"

Alice, having _"Foreseen" _this, burst out laughing.

"You knew!" Emmett screamed. "You knew all along, and you never told me!"

"Why- would I want-to tell-you," Alice managed to say, between laughs. "This- is- priceless!"

Emmett just glared, and continued to sob over what I ironically thought looked just like Fred's coffin.

Rosalie rapped her arm around him. He turned, and started sobbing into her red tank top, staining it, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I hope I don't end up like _that_," I said, cutting through Edward, Alice and Jasper's shrieks of laughter. Again, Emmett glared.

"Carlisle," Edward warned, suddenly. I didn't understand what he meant at first, but sure enough, next moment, Carlisle walked through the Kitchen door.

"Now what seams to be the problem?" he asked in his calm, working doctors voice.

"I-it's F-F-Fred," Emmett sobbed. "The c-case t-thingy ate h-him!"

"Fred's Emmett Spork," Edward added, reading Carlisle's confused thoughts.

"Alright," Carlisle said calmly, picking up the case. He put his hand in his pocket, and drew out what I recognised as a screwdriver. Then, he proceeded to stick it into the slit in the case. He waggled it around for a few seconds, then pressed the button. The case popped open.

"FRED!!" Emmett screamed. He cuddled the Spork to his large chest, and everyone, including Carlisle burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

2: Olympia 2: Olympia

"Good Morning my Love," Edward soothed. I just groaned and turned over, letting yesterdays events wash over me. (Even though I did not need to sleep now, I still liked cuddling up under the blankets.) My throat was sore from all the laughing I had done, and my face muscles ached from the amount of scowling. Although, I reckoned Edward had a fair few bruises from last night: As, I said, I was still getting used to my new strength. The evidence resided in my black bodice, which now resembled a lump of lace, lying forgotten on the floor.

"What are we doing today, I muttered through four layers of bed clothes. Even though it was summer in Forks, it was still as overcast, rainy and freezing cold as always.

"Well," was Edward's reply eventually, "I'm going hunting with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme. He added, "As you only ate yesterday, and one of us should stay close to Nessie, Alice has more than agreed to take you shopping."

I groaned. Knowing Alice, I would spend the whole of today shopping, having my make-up and hair done, and watching horror movies, not to mention having the ride of death in her new Ferrari. (Edward had revealed it as my "After car." All the Cullens (Excluding me) liked to drive fast - no fast was an understatement. Drive like maniacs was a better word.

"Oh, come on," Edward soothed. "It won't be that bad."

"You've never been shopping with Alice." I grumbled.

"Actually, I have – I couldn't walk for days." He slid his hand of my cheek and made to get up.

"No, Edward. Don't leave me!" I begged, desperately.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I have to."

And with that he vanished out of the window, before I cold say another word to persuade him to stay. Somewhere far below I heard Emmett's booming laugh, and the sound of a car engine starting. I lay in bed listening, until the sound vanished up the Cullen's long drive, and was gone.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in, Alice," I called, tugging my vest T-shirt over my denim mini skirt. I fastened in my big, silver hoops, as the door slowly opened.

"Ready for some serious shopping?" Alice asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied, putting on a cheery tone. It didn't fool her for one minute.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad," she soothed, gliding over to the big, black bed that dominated the room, and putting her pale, white arm around me.

"I know," I mumbled. Even though I understood why Edward had to go, I still hated it when he left me.

"It'll all be over soon," she said, jumping up and holding out her snowy hand to help me up too.

"Now that's the attitude," I laughed

"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!!" I screamed. We were speeding down the road to Olympia, the speedometer etching forward to 300.

"Yes?" Alice asked, innocently.

"CAAAAANNNNNN YOOOUUU SLLLOOOWWW DOOOWWWNNN AAAA BIIIIIITTT!" I yelled, my throat saw from all the screaming.

With great effort, she slowed down to 250.

"Happy?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied, finding myself able to talk properly. It took me almost 1 hour to drive to Olympia in my truck, yet we only left the house 10 minutes ago, and we were now pulling up into the car park of the main mall.

I climbed carefully out of the car and closed the door. Alice pressed a button on the keys, and the car beeped, its lights flashing.

"Come on!" She screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the entrance.

"Clothes or hair?" she asked.

"Ummm…" I said, but before I could answer, she squealed, and pointed towards a store selling toddlers clothes.

"For Renesmee!" She explained. "We should have brought her, she has better fashion sense than you."

I just groaned.

Five hours, 20 shops, A pair of curling tongs, A stick of mascara, 3 cups of coffee, 10 shopping bags, and a pair of the sluttiest garters I had ever seen later, found myself and Alice sitting, exhausted, in my red Ferrari. I'd never thought Vampires got exhausted. Until now, that is.

"Where to next?" Alice asked. I just looked at her incredulously.

"I'm only joking," she laughed. "Let's go home."

I closed my eyes, deciding I was less likely to throw up if I couldn't see the scenery flashing past at 350 miles an hour.

When we got home, Alice made me try on the underwear we had bought. Alice had said Edward would like it. I had just scowled-It wouldn't last long, anyway.

Alice spent the rest of the evening dressing me up in all our purchases. A quite knock on the door disrupted her lacing up of my wedding night corset.

"It's me," Edward soothed. "Can I come in?"

"Hang on," Alice called. She quickly tugged of my clothes, and threw some pajamas at me. She hid the shopping bags in the bottom draw of Edward's closet, and yelled "Come in!"

The door silently opened, and Edward glided in.

"I've got something to tell you," Edward said, embracing me in a tight hug, and bending down to kiss my forehead.

Alice made toward the exit, but Edward placed a pale hand on her shoulder.

"This involves you too, Alice," He said, and for the slightest moment, I thought I saw a look of fear sweep across his beautiful face.


End file.
